Berserker Obliteration
Berserker Obliteration is Su Ming's first self-created technique. He created it by copying the essence of Si Ma Xin’s God of Berserkers Transformation Scarlet Style. Su Ming drew it repeatedly day and night with a clear mind, allowing this one line to contain his own Creation.Ch. 264 About The attack creates an arc or line that slashes and destroys all in it's path. Berserker Obliteration could cut through the space itself, it works even against invisible beings.Ch. 388 It included sorrow, which seemed to have come from the depths of Su Ming's heart. It was his longing for his home, Dark Mountain.Ch. 289 Later, Su Ming refined this Art, when he became an Antecedental Spirit, after going through first spirit ascension in All Spirits Hall. Berserker Obliteration reached the level of Eternal Creation. The power of Eternal Creation would gather together the souls of more than one hundred million Berserkers from Great Berserker Tribe from ancient times to overlap with the present, and they would attack together. When used, the sky distorted to turn into the sky of the ancient past. The ground shattered to turn into the land that belonged to the Berserkers. Countless Berserker souls left Su Ming’s body to fuse into the line, and it turned into Eternal Creation. Created slash pulled the world to caster, as if the slash had turned into a black hole that could devour everything.Ch. 1200 Su Ming's God of Berserkers Song As the attack is being executed an aged voice filled with grief would sing out Su Ming’s own God of Berserkers Song. The song itself has changed over time as the attack became stronger and stronger. |-|Version 1 = "The place where I was born still did things according to the laws of the universe… ''When I was born, the Berserkers had weakened… ''If the heavens are heartless, then we will all be separated… ''The earth was heartless, and it made my Dark Mountain die… Ch. 269 ''When war begins, the moon will shatter into millions of pieces… ''The roads leading to our homes will become unfamiliar to us, and we will grieve… ''If the heavens have eyes, then why do they never see that my world is plunged into eternal darkness? ''If the deities have souls, then why did they divide the sky and seas to the south and north? ''I kept my duty to the heavens, so why did they not let me see the darkness of night? ''I kept my duty to the deities, so why did they tear me into pieces and scatter my memories?! Ch. 406 ''I yearn for my home all day and night, I am forced to wander and cannot see the pain of the heavens… I yearn for my family and friends, but where are they? Their souls yearn for me, but we are separated by death! ''Reality and fantasy cannot be differentiated, and Dark Mountain is too far away! We live and we die in this world, but where is my place in all of it?! ''I cry tears of blood when I lift my head, and tell me, why should I cherish this life and not defy the world?!" Ch. 528 |-|Version 2 = "The place where I was born still did things according to the laws of the universe… ''When I was born, the Berserkers had weakened… ''If the heavens are heartless, then we will all be separated… ''The earth was heartless, and it made my Dark Mountain die… ''When war begins, the moon will shatter into millions of pieces… ''The roads leading to our homes will become unfamiliar to us, and we will grieve… ''If the heavens have eyes, then why do they never see that my world is plunged into eternal darkness? ''If the deities have souls, then why did they divide the sky and seas to the south and north? ''I kept my duty to the heavens, so why did they not let me see the darkness of night? ''I kept my duty to the deities, so why did they tear me into pieces and scatter my memories?! ''If the heavens don’t have eyes, then I will step on it and watch myself seal the heavens! ''If the deities don’t have souls, then I swear I will slaughter the deities and become the Emperor! ''My Berserkers' Soul has formed, and I will dye the Immortals' sky red with millions of their lives throughout my life! Ch. 667 |-|Version 3 = "The place where I was born still did things according to the laws of the universe… ''When I was born, the Berserkers had weakened… ''If the heavens are heartless, then we will all be separated… ''The earth was heartless, and it made my Dark Mountain die… ''If the heavens have eyes, then why do they never see that my world is plunged into eternal darkness? ''If the deities have souls, then why did they divide the sky and seas to the south and north? ''I kept my duty to the heavens, so why did they not let me see the darkness of night? ''I kept my duty to the deities, so why did they tear me into pieces and scatter my memories?! ''I cry tears of blood when I lift my head, so tell me, why should I cherish this life and not defy the world?! ''If the heavens don’t have eyes, then I will step on it and watch myself seal the heavens! ''If the deities don’t have souls, then I swear I will slaughter the deities and become the Emperor! The world’s kismet is upon me, and I will surely kill Arid Triad with my own hands! My Berserkers’ Soul has formed, and I will dye the Immortals’ sky red with millions of their lives! The Berserker Obliteration is the song of my life, and when it ends, what can hold me back from making the Berserkers rise to power with this will alone?!" Ch. 1192 Notes This technique was named by Su Ming's second senior brother. Reference List Category:Arts